I do and I don't
by Hopelessly-Writing-FanFictions
Summary: Whilst in New York Rachel and Kurt get an unexpected surprise when old friends turn up. In the end one will be saying I do and the other I don't. follow and review this story- updated weekly
1. Chapter 1

**_Chapter 1_**

Rachel and Kurt were sitting together in the Starbucks in the centre of New York City and discussing their past back at McKinley and with their partners who they thought they'd stay with forever, but that dream was cut short when they both decided to follow their dreams in New York and study there. Rachel was just getting over her relationship with Finn and Kurt was still secretly trying not to ever forget his relationship with Blaine.

"Rachel do you ever think about your relationship with Finn and wish you could just get back together?" Kurt asked, but Rachel just sat there staring at him and took a sip of her hazelnut latte and then to Kurt's surprise she spoke,

"Yes of course I think about Finn, but he's in the past my life is in New York now and he's taken over for Will leading glee club so let's just not speak about him and not discuss what went on at high school." As Rachel said this, a tear was running down her cheek; however she quickly wiped her face and went up to the counter to order a massive wedge of chocolate fudge cake with cream. She wasn't supposed to be eating fatty food as she had to keep her weight down, but she was in a bad mood now because Kurt had brought up her past relationship with Finn. Finn had been Rachel's most serious boyfriend ever and it broke her heart when he dropped her at the train station on the day they were supposed to get married. To make the situation worse as Rachel sat back down at the table the song changed on the radio. The song was – roots before branches – it was the song they'd sang as she went away on the train. It was the last song her and Finn sang together. She stood up and shouted the barista over. As he approached she spoke,

"Can you turn this stupid music off I'm trying to have a nice peaceful coffee with my friend and this music is just getting on my nerves!" it was unlike her to kick off in public but the barista just nodded and turned away. She sat back down at the table shocked by her own actions but she was already feeling down and that song just had too many memories all of which she wanted to leave in the past.

"Don't you think you over reacted then, yeah that song has memories attached to it, but how was that barista to know. You need to stop thinking so negatively about all the memories from back home and think about all the good times we had. Like at sectionals when we won and came back with the trophy, everyone loved us. Remember the time we sung- don't stop believing- it was one of the first ever solo's you sang with Finn. You need to begin to think positively about the past and cheer up a little." Kurt sat there with a smug grin on his face partly because he was shocked at the speech he'd just made and also because he'd managed to actually tell Rachel to stop being such a drama queen. Rachel sat in silence as she knew Kurt was right and despite wanting to lie and tell Kurt he didn't know anything she couldn't she knew he was only being a good friend and she had to accept that she had to think positively about the past. At that moment Kurt and Rachel's phones both rang they looked at each – firstly because they both had their version of don't stop believing as there ringtone and secondly because there phones were both ringing at the same time.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2_**

"Hello, whose calling?" Kurt and Rachel both asked the people on the other end of the phone. There was a long pause before they both turned to each other. They both had different reactions to what they'd just found out on the phone Kurt jumped up and down screaming whereas Rachel just sat there staring down at her cake and drink.

"Rachel can you believe it there here you an Finn can get back and even live together and Blaine I knew he'd come back for me we can now live together all four of us." Kurt said but Rachel still just sat there in silence stirring the tiny bit of drink that was left at the bottom of her cup. "We have to go outside they said there at the train station we need to go and pick them up." Kurt continued unaware of Rachel's reaction, "We'll pick them up, take their bags back and then take them out show them around isn't this great?" Rachel just nodded. Kurt just sat there quickly downing his low fat vanilla latte whilst Rachel just say there staring at the table. A few minutes went by then Kurt leapt out of his seat it was like he was loaded with energy. Rachel still wouldn't budge, Kurt had no idea why though.

"Rachel we need to go pick them up there going to be there soon!" Kurt explained with a smile filling his face, however Rachel just sat there frozen and after a while spoke up, "Kurt I'm not going to the train station I'm staying her" "Why? You've wanted to get back with Finn ever since we got here. I'm going to go and meet them and bring them back here" At them precise moment Kurt squealed and headed for the door and Rachel lifted her head "Kurt don't bring him back here" but by the time she'd spoken Kurt was already gone.

Rachel just sat at the table, ordered the biggest hot chocolate, with cream flake and marshmallows on it and a giant bourbon biscuit. She just sat there ruining her food plan and reminiscing on the love she'd once had with Finn. She would think about the times when they sat next to each other in the choir room, the way they'd sing together at sectionals, the time when they planned to get married but was called off when Quinn was in a car crash and then time when they last saw each other on the day they were supposed to get married, but Finn had taken her to the train station to leave for New York to follow her dream. All these things meant a lot to her, but then Finn just never got in touch properly until now. Rachel had wanted to speak to him, she's wanted for them to get back together but had thought the chance had passed and then when he turned up. She wasn't expecting it. It took her by surprise. She was nearing the end of her hot chocolate the works and her giant bourbon biscuit when the doors opened in Starbucks. There were three people stood together in the door. Kurt, Blaine and Finn…

**_Hi there readers I'd just like to say sorry for the delay in me updating I've had exams I've had to revise for and not had any spare time. However now I've updated I hope you like it, follow, subscribe, comment, and favourite._**

**_Also I will be updating this story on the 26_****_th_****_ May at 7pm_**


End file.
